Shadow
Shadow is a dark and mysterious villain who wants to destroy Hero Factory and conquer the entire universe. History Shadow's Betrayal Shadow was built as a Hero in the Assembly Tower. During a mission, he betrayed and killed his teammates for unknown reasons. After that, he ran away, never to be seen again. Many years later, the Delta Team had been sent to arrest Shadow. Shadow killed all of the Delta Team members except one: Stealth Stalker. Leader of S.K.U.L.L. Shadow condemned Darkein to the planet Aquatrus. Later, he hired the criminal organization SKULL to destroy Hero Factory. Shadow found information about a package from Hero Factory and sent a blockade of ships around the station it was in to protect the package, but Delta Team 2 passed the blockade. Shadow sent a gang of criminals to Akull to make the Ciclops Lab shoot a nuclear missile to Hero Factory, but Delta Team 2 destroyed the lab before the missile could be shot. Later, Shadow received information about the Ralak 5's mineral mine. He sent mercenaries to bring the minerals to him, but Delta Team 2 defeated the Mercenaries. While Shadow was in a SKULL Assault Ship, he found Stealth Stalker. After a fight, Shadow defeated Stalker. The Hero asked Shadow why he had betrayed Hero Factory, and Shadow responded, "Power." Before Shadow could kill Stalker, the ship's main reactor exploded and Shadow was knocked out. All of the SKULL members in the ship began to run to the escape pods, including Shadow after he regained consciousness. While traveling to the SKULL Command Center, Shadow found a drop ship. Shadow intercepted the ship and captured the Hero Nexus Beam. Shadow took control of Nexus's mind and sent him to Hero Factory to steal the plans of the 2.0 upgrade. Soon after Nexus returned, the Delta Team 2 members destroyed the SKULL Command Center and Shadow escaped in his ship. Jungle of Danger Shadow hired the Bounty Hunters Smasher, Spinax, and Bultrax to kill the members of Delta Team 2 on the planet Bosquex. On the planet, Shadow was mutated. When the Heroes arrived on the planet, the bounty hunter Bultrax shot the drop ship with his Mass Driver Rifle and the ship begin to fall. The Heroes jumped out of the ship and the team was split up. Later, Bultrax brought Shadow Jayko Justice and Mike Rustler and Smasher brought Nexus Beam and Stealth Stalker. After the heroes woke up, Shadow came and told the heroes about his new weapon: the Spear of Fusion. He also told the Heroes that he wanted revenge on them for spoiling all of his schemes and attacked the Heroes with his new weapon. While the Heroes were being attacked, Bultrax remembered his old Hero team. Before Shadow could kill Stalker with his spear, Bultrax jumped in front of Stalker, and Shadow fatally injured him. Bultrax gave Stalker his Mass Driver Rifle and died. Stalker shot Shadow with the rifle and defeated him. Smasher tried to attack Stalker from his back, but Missile appeared and handcuffed Smasher. In the commotion, Shadow ran to his ship and escaped. Abilities & Traits Shadow alone killed all of his teammates and all the members of the Delta Team. Shadow had great leadership skills to command the S.K.U.L.L. organization. He has a lot of money and other resources to contact criminals. Weapons & Tools Shadow is equipped with two great claws and a Spear of Fusion. Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Living Villains Category:2011 Category:S.K.U.L.L Category:Former Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Black Villains Category:Silver Villains Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Mutants